A Place Where I Belong
by EllaMarieLongbottom-Sparrow
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow Oneshot  Capt'n Jack Sparrow/OC  Rated T just to be safe :


The crowd surrounding us cheered as I punched the bugger in the face, definitely knocking some teeth loose. He fell t' the ground and his mates pulled him safely away, shooting glares my way. Fuck 'em.

"Anyone else wanna go?" I yelled to the cheering crowd. "No?" I said tauntingly, "Does no one think they can take Gemma Delaney, scourge o' the Irish coasts?" The crowd jeered, everybody already drunk in this sorry excuse for a pub. I've been here in Tortuga for about three days now, and I already practically own the place. Some guys have asked me t' join their gangs-"You're good; for a girl. And a very fine one at that."-but I wasn't interested. I didn't need anybody's help, and I didn't want anybody's company; I was jus' fine on me own.

The crowed swayed, but no one stepped forward. I shrugged, then made me way through the crowd, everyone moving out of me way. I sat down at a table in the back o' the pub, ordered a drink, and put me feet up on the table. Everything had already settled down. I spotted a man and woman in the corner. He whispered something in her ear, and she smiled. He led her to the middle of the room, kneeled down on one knee, and proposed. She said yes. The room applauded, and the happy couple left, hand-in-hand. I scowled.

I had never been a fan for sappy romance crap. Oh sure, sex was great, as long as there were no emotions involved. I had always been alone, and I liked it that way. I didn't need anybody and nobody needed me.

I downed me beer, then ordered another from a startled looking waitress wearing way too much makeup. She brought my drink just as they came in. The Cornish Brothers. There were four Cornish brothers, Mick, the oldest, John and Henry, the twins, and Mike, the youngest. They were a rowdy bunch who acted like they owned the place, but because their daddy was rich, any trouble they got into was easily excused. And they were always in trouble. Mike's eyes roamed the place, resting on me. They began making their way t' where I was seated.

Now, the twins, John and Henry, weren't too much trouble unless they were drunk, and even then they were pretty easy t' control. But it was Mick and Mike that needed t' be watched out for. Mike was the youngest, and obviously the prettiest of 'em all. They all had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, but Mike was the only one who still had a fit body and all his teeth. The other's had scars all over their faces; most of their teeth rotted out, and seemed oddly disfigured and lumpy.

"Well, well if it isn't our little Irish princess." Mike said, standing next to me while the others waited a few feet away, watching us, "I never thought I'd run into you here." Mike is also the most literate of them all.

"Get lost." I said, taking a swig from my drink, "Yer company is unwanted. If you haven't noticed, yer making everyone else nervous." Sure enough, the band had stopped playing and everyone was whispering nervously. Mike scowled.

"We'll leave when we want to." He said in a deep growl, "But why don't you leave with us?" I looked up at him, and then took another drink.

"'Cause I don't want to is why." I said casually, "None of you are really my type." I added. He slammed his fist down on the table, causing everyone to go completely silent, and leaned in close, our noses almost touching. I did not flinch and wore a mask of nonchalant.

"Look bitch," He said quietly, "Everyone knows you are the finest piece of tail this place has to offer, so why not be a good lil' girl and come with the big boys, less you wanna get yerself hurt." I pretended t' think about it.

"I think I'll pass." I said finally, standing so that I could face him, "Now get yer sorry asses out of here before I make you. I've already proved I can bring all of you down. Now git outta my sight, you lowly pieces of trash." We glared at each other, Mike shaking with rage. I did not flinch or look away, but instead held my ground. Finally, John and Henry put their hands on Mike's shoulders and led him away, each of them glaring at me in return.

When they had finally left, I sighed and sunk down into me chair again. The waitress came over and put another beer in front of me. I raised my eyebrow at her and she shrugged.

"It's on me, mate." Someone said. I looked behind me to see the weirdest looking bloke. He had long black beaded hair, a red bandana, rotting teeth, a white shirt, black vest and pants, brown boots and a tricorn hat.

"Who in the 'ell are you?" I asked him, bemused. He grinned, showing off his yellow teeth, removed his hat and bowed.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service, my dear girl." He said, rather loudly. He rose, and took the seat opposite me, still grinning. Me eyes narrowed.

"And what is it you want with me, _captain_?" I asked, both weary and suspicious of him.

"Why my dear girl, I want you to join my band of merry sailors!" He said, somehow managing to smile even wider. I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean pirates." I said. It wasn't a question. He chuckled.

"My, my, you sure don't miss a thing, do ye?" He said quietly, "Yes, my merry band of pirates. You see," He began, looking at me intently, "I've heard interesting tales about a beautiful young woman whose hair is red and brown, with fierce green eyes. A young woman who dresses like a pirate and tis not afraid to get right dirty. A woman who can use practically every weapon ever made and can charm her way out of a tight fix, but also knows how to fight her way out of one. Yes, it seems that I am looking for _that _woman and it seems that I have found her." I stared at him, amused.

"Well, you sure do talk a lot, that's fo' sure." I said finally, "I'm sorry t' say _captain_ that I ain't really keen on becoming no pirate, so you can be on yer merry way, 'cause me answer's 'no'." I finished off the last of the beer, "But thank ya for that drink." I added, standing. He smiled, looked away, and then back up at me. I noticed his smile was gone. He stood, facing me.

"Listen girly," He said, "I promised a lot of men on my ship I would be coming back with a _very _special someone who would do them some _very _special favors. I have the place surrounded, so why not be a good little girl and come with me so you can do those _special favors_ before I have to drag you out. Savvy?" He added with a smirk. I stepped up t' him, my temper flaring, our noses almost touching. He was about half a head taller than me, and I could smell the rum on his breath.

"I thought you wanted me t' be a pirate, not a whore." I snarled, "So how about you get gone before I stick one of those pistols you got so far up yer arse the only way t' get it out would be reaching down your throat. Savvy?" I added, mimicking him. He stared at me for a few seconds.

"You know I spiked your drink." He said, grinning like mad, "You should have been out by now, but no matter, soon you'll be out cold and all I have to do is wait." He said back down in the chair looking smugly up at me.

"Oh, I know you spiked it." I said cheerfully, "I wouldn't accept a drink from a stranger. I could tell there was something in it because the beer was thinner and darker in color than it should have been. What did you use? Devils' Cloves? I happen to know that I am already, in fact, quite immune to that poison." He was looking quite surprised. I snorted, and then regarded him for a few more minutes as he sat thinking.

"Alright then, I'll join your bloody ship." I said finally. He looked at me and smiled, showing off those teeth again.

"Thought you might change yer mind, love. Well then, we shall depart for the ship immediately!" He stood and headed for the door.

"A moment, captain." I said pleasantly. "I do have a few, ah, _requests_, if you will. First off," I said before he could interrupt, "I am joining yer ship as a pirate, not a lowly tramp. Second, I expect me own cabin, one with a window if you please. Third, I will be treated as a pirate and member of yer crew, which means yer men, will treat me respectfully. Are we clear?" He seemed to think about it for a few seconds, and then nodded.

We made our way toward his ship after another beer (or two or three) and gathered whatever belongings I owned at the place where I had been staying. I whistled appreciatively as the biggest ship came into view.

"Thirty-two-pound cannons flying a jib, forestaysail, foresail, foretopsail, foretopgallant sail, mainsail, topsail, topgallant sail, mizzen lateen sail, mizzen topsail, main staysail, topmast staysail and topgallant staysail." I said after inspection. Jack grinned.

"You sure know yer stuff. Tis a true beauty the Black Pearl is." He said. I nodded, and then frowned.

"Hang on," I said slowly, "Why don't you have a bow and stern chaser? I thought if any ship would have one, it would be a pirate ship." Jack pretended not to hear, concentrating on a broken compass, so I decided t' let it go. We boarded the ship, greeted by cheers. As we stood on deck, Jack gathered his men who leered at me eagerly.

"Now, listen here men." Jack said, "You are not to lay a single hand on this girl." There were groans through ought the crowd. "She is here to be a pirate and a loyal member of this ship. Where are Thomas and Faber?" Two little boys no older than nine made their way out o' the crowd to stand before the captain. One had blonde hair and grey eyes and the other had curly black hair and light blue eyes, and both were looking right terrified, though they gazed at me curiously.

"Mr. Thomas and Faber," Began Jack, "This is Miss Anna Delaney. Anna, these are our two ship's boys', Dave Faber," The blonde one, "And Jack Thomas," The dark haired one, "They will escort you to your cabin. _No one will follow them._" Jack said sternly, "And see that she receives proper living items. The rest of you, make sail, we have our heading!" And just like that, Faber, Thomas and I were standing alone on the deck, their little eyes peering up at me curiously.

"Erm…" I said uncomfortably, "So then Jacky, Davey, how long have you been aboard this ship?"

"Only a couple months now!" Davey piped up, "We're both only ten, but seeing as we had nowhere else t' go, the captain let us aboard this mighty fine ship."

"What d'you mean, 'nowhere else to go?'" I asked him, "No family?" They both shook their heads.

"We was orphans miss," Said Jacky, "But seein' as there ain't no orphanages in London, we lived out on the streets, like. Come now miss, we must take you to yer new room." Brave little Jacky grabbed my hand and steered me towards my new home. I did enjoy their company, they were nice lads.

My room was small, but comfortable. There was a bed in the corner and a dresser in the other. There was a small desk and chair and two portholes.

"Thanks lads," I told them after I was settled in, "Now, what's for eats? I'm starvin'." This time it was both Davey and Jacky who grabbed my hands and led me to the mess deck. I was equipped with a mess kit and was served burgoo with bread and butter and an apple.

Now, burgoo can be oatmeal mixed with anything, whether it be chicken or cracker crumbs. Today, burgoo was oatmeal with pieces of pork- _pork!_ - and peas, a thin layer of fat layering the entire thing. Davey, Jacky and I sat next to two other seamen, McFable and Higgins, both very decent type and good company.

We all shared a good meal, as the burgoo was hot and the apple was bugless. At the end of dinner we all packed in, it having been a long day. I dressed for bed and settled in t' my warm, comfortable bed. An hour later, I was staring up at my cabin ceiling unable to sleep. Finally, I sighed and made me way out o' bed. I quietly opened the door and almost tripped on someone.

Davey and Jacky were lying outside either side of my door, their backs against the walls, as if they had been standing there for a long time. As if they had been guarding me door from unwanted visitors. I smiled down at them, not one t' let a good deed go unrewarded.

I made me way quietly toward the mizzen top, where I had no trouble climbing up. I lay on me back and stared up at the stars, looking at the full moon. The breeze was cool and the air a little chilly and I couldn't help but shiver.

"Couldn't sleep, eh?" A voice said. I sat up and looked over me shoulder to see Jack climb into the mizzen top with me, his white shirt unbuttoned most of the way. I shrugged, and went back to looking at the stars.

"It's a beautiful night," He said after a while. My eyes darted toward him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"That it is, Jack." I said after a while.

"What's your favorite constellation?" He asked, gazing up at the stars. I shrugged.

"Never learned 'em." I said indifferently.

"What?" He said, outraged, "Well, let me show 'em to you then." And he scooted next to me, our shoulders touching. Despite myself I went a bit red. Jack spent most of the night showing me all the constellations, the Big Dipper, Orion, Ares, Centaurus, and soon my head began to spin, trying t' remember all the names. Jack laughed.

"Yeah, it can be a little overwhelming sometimes." He said quietly, "Sometimes you can feel the pressure suffocating you, trapping you, and you don't know what to do." This he said more to himself.

"Then take a step back." I said. He looked at me as if just realizing I was there.

"Wha…?"

"Take a step back if yer feeling too pressured. Take a deep breath and go at it yer own pace, y'know?" I said. His eyes widened and I smiled.

"But wha' if I still can't do it?" He whispered. I looked at him, his face barely visible in the darkness, but I could see that he was…afraid. An emotion I am positive he let no one else see. Hesitantly, I raised my hand and placed it on his cheek. I felt a spark shoot up my spine, but I ignored it.

"Just give it yer best." I told him, smiling slightly, "Because yer best is anything anyone can ever ask of ya." His is eyes pierced mine, and I felt my heart begin to pound in my chest.

"Where did you learn such great advice?" He asked, smiling.

"My father," I said without hesitation, "He had always been my hero, and had always been there for me. Until…" I stopped myself, realizing I was going into a part of my mind I had sealed off for good reasons.

"Until…?" Jack insisted. I knew he didn't want to push me, and I knew he wouldn't, but some part of me _wanted_ to tell him. And so I did.

"Until the day he was murdered, right in front of me." I managed. His eyes were full of questions, and I was so willing t' answer.

"Back on Ireland, my father was a doctor for our small town." I began, "Father could cure anything and anyone, and he was more than happy to do it. Father could have moved to the big city and made it big, made lots of money, but our family was happy where it was, helping out a small village that couldn't really afford big time doctors. My father was like a blessing to that little town." I paused for a moment, reminiscing in the warm memories.

"But one day, a rich nobleman from London had come through our town, him and all his men, wounded. The nobleman was poisoned, and on the verge of death, but my daddy fixed 'im up, good as new, and all his men. Of course, father soon became famous after that. Soon, everyone had wanted Dr. Delaney to look after them, Dr. Delaney to prescribe medicine, Dr. Delaney to perform a surgery. My father never let it get to his head though." I sighed fondly, remembering what a great man he had been.

"O' course, there were others who weren't as happy for him. Other doctors who believed my father was nothing but a fake." I laughed bitterly, "Of course, it was _them_ who were the fakes, not my father. They had the nerve to knock on our door and demand, _demand, _that my father shut down his business immediately."

"Father had told them no, and that they should focus on helping others instead of money. That didn't make them happy," I laughed bitterly again, "Oh no, not happy one lil' bit. Let's see…yes, I was fourteen when it happened, me birthday having been only days before the incident. That night they snuck into my home and tied us all up, me and me mother included." I looked up at the stars, silent for a moment.

"They slit my fathers' throat and told him to sew himself up, since he was such a great doctor. We had t' watch him bleed out in front of us. My mother was eight months pregnant when it happened, and went into labor. Maybe from the shock, maybe not, but the other doctors did nothing t' help, and she died in childbirth, my baby brother dead. And then they raped me, all three o' them, right in front o' me dying mother and father, the sods. Then they burned down my home, my town. They decided t' take what they considered pity on me and shipped me off in a small boat, not giving a damn where I ended up. Of course they got away with it. I was taken in by a British man 'o war, and I was trained there, despite my gender, on the agreement I would do favors for the captain. He wanted the same favors you and yer men wanted. He raped me and set me ashore somewhere…you know, I can't actually remember where it was, but there was a lot of fruit. But anyways, I had friends on the ship, and they managed t' gather up enough money for me t' survive. When I got t' sure, I got a job as a swordsman's helper. He was a nice man, when he was sober, but he liked t' drink and he was a very angry drunk. I learned a lot from him, but when I turned seventeen; he got drunk and raped me, then sold me t' the highest bidder." I took a deep breath, as this part of the story always made my blood boil.

"I had been with him all those years, helping him, and he just turned around and did something like that. Well, after that I never really trusted anyone again, and I turned into the Gemma Delaney that you see before now. And that is me life story. The end." I finished, and then gazed at the stars, waiting for what I knew was coming.

"I'm so sorry." He said quietly. I sighed. I didn't really want sympathy anymore. "But, in a way, I am kind of glad, as horrible as that sounds. Because now," And he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him, "Now the Gemma I know exists in this world, for which I am very, very thankful."

I tried t' hold it in. I really did. But the tears fell from my eyes, and sobs wracked my body. I cried, for the first time in a very, very long time. I cried out all the anguish and the pain I had been feelin' for so long, all the misery and suffering I had been hiding. I cried more than I had since the day I was born.

I don't remember much about what happened after that. I remember wrapping me arms around Jack's neck and sobbing into his chest. I remember him stroking me hair and kissing me forehead. Like daddy used to do when I was sad. I remember passing out, probably from exhaustion.

I woke at dawn, light from a new day streaming into my window. For a second, I had forgotten everything that happened last night. And then it came back as one huge memory. I groaned, remembering how I had cried like a little baby. I sighed and got dressed in black pants, brown boots with gold buckles, a white long-sleeved button-up blouse and a dark green vest. I stepped outside, and sure enough, Davey and Jacky were still there.

I leaned down and pecked them both on the head, then shook them awake and helped them both up.

"C'mon boys, time for breakfast." I said, making me way towards the mess hall. They both woke, though still completely groggy.

"Gemma…?" Jacky said.

"Was' goin' on?" Davey said. I chuckled.

"Hush now my boys," I said, "I noticed you lying outside my door. My brave knights you are, and so this is the least I can do."

"Was nothin'…" Jacky said, "We was…happy t' help."

"We do love you after all." Davey said. I felt like crying again, but I smiled instead. And what our days on the ships had become. Every day we ate and drilled the guns (I did most of the drilling, as I had fired plenty cannons), and we did our watches. Sometimes we caught another ship and took their treasures. I never let Davey and Jacky go with the boarding party though; they were much too young. On Sunday's we had holiday routine, and do a few sermons, after which we would dance as I played the guitar and sang. It was great fun.

I have been training the boys their numbers and letters, and not jus' Jacky and Davey, but some o' the other crew onboard. They are all quick studies and are coming along quite nicely.

The only thing that stayed the same was every night Jack and I would meet on the mizzen top, sometimes t' talk, sometimes to just lie there together. I enjoy our time together. I love Jack. Or at least, I think I do. I've never loved anyone before. I look forward t' our meetings and I can't get him out o' my head. I like watching him smile, and I like watching him sleep. I especially liked it when he said my name.

"Gemma?" Jack's voice broke through me daze, "Why are you just standing there?" I realize I had been standing by the wheel, gazing at the sky. The sun had begun to set, and my thoughts were lost in the last wonderful months I've spent here.

"Oh, I was just watching the sun." I said. We were both silent for a moment, and I couldn't help but notice he seemed a bit…nervous?

"Is there somethin' on yer mind, Jack?" I asked him, my eyes wide. He did not look at me.

"There was something…I wanted t' tell you, Gemma." He scratched his head, still not looking at me. I frowned.

"Well, out with it then." I said.

"I want you off my ship." He said finally. I was silent for a moment, unable to respond.

"What?" I finally managed, "You want me t' _leave?_" His face was expressionless.

"Please gather your things and be gone by morning." He said in a hollow voice. He turned away from me then, without another word.

"Jack, wait…!" I said, reaching for him and grabbing his shoulder, "At least tell me why I-" Before I could react, his hand connected with my face, the sound of hand hitting flesh echoing in the calmness of the sea. There was a sharp intake of breath from the crew. Nobody moved, nobody spoke.

"Get off my ship you lowly tramp!" He spat in my face, "And the rest of you, back to work, now!" He turned on his heels and headed for his cabin. I did not stop him. I also did not let my tears fall.

"I will share no tears for him…" I muttered to myself, "The rest of you heard the captain, back to work!" I roared, "I'm going to my cabin." I began packing my things, realizing how foolish I was. No one would ever truly love me, not like that.

"Um…Gemma?" I turned around to see Jacky and Davey standing by my door.

"What is it boys?" I asked them, trying to smile. They glanced at each other.

"The captain loves you." Jacky said, and I stiffened, "we weren't supposed t' tell you, but he was expecting some very dangerous stuff was going t' be happening in the next couple o' days, and he didn't want anythin' t' happen t' ya is all."

"We know it's hard for you t' believe," Davey said, "But the captain really does love you. We think you should tell him how you feel." I stared at them. "Right now." Davey added.

"Because we love you, Gemma." Jacky said, "Everyone aboard the Black Pearl." And then I made up me mind. Without another word, I strode from the room, and ran all the way t' the captain's cabin. I did not knock as I entered. Jack had been standing by the window, but now he was facing me.

"I told you to pack your bags." He said coolly. I noticed his voice shook. I said nothing, as I walked up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and before I could speak, smashed my lips against his.

"I love you." I said, "And rather you like it or not, I'm staying by your side." He stared at me.

"Thank god." He whispered, wrapping his arm around his waist, "I was terribly afraid you would reject me." And he kissed me then, and I kissed him back, and when we broke apart, I cried again. But this time not from sadness or pain. No, this time I cried from happiness and joy.

Because I had finally, finally found a place where I was loved. A place where I belonged.


End file.
